justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t No Other Man
"Ain't No Other Man" 'by ''Christina Aguilera ''(covered by ''The Girly Team), is featured as a Wii U exclusive on'' Just Dance 4.'' Dancer Female dancer with short auburn hair, a blue sparkly hat, navy blue halter low cup top, gold sequin high waist button shorts, and pink stilletos. The dancer looks like an actress on a stage, performing for an audience. Aint No Other Man (DANCER).png Background Shiny lights on stage with stereos and a microphone, the colours mostly being gold, orange, and black. The stage also turns white and purple at some points. Gold Moves The are 4 'Gold Moves '''in the routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point to the screen with your right hand. Ain't No Other Man Gold Move.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Mashup ''Ain't No Other Man ''has a Mashup on the Wii U. Dancers ''(No repeats) * '''Ain't No Other Man (JD4) * Maneater (JD4) * Can't Get You Out of My Head (BETA) (JD) * A Little Less Conversation (JD) * California Gurls (JD3) * Heart of Glass (JD) * Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) * Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) * Disturbia (JD4) * Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) * Moving on Up (JD2) * When I Grow Up (JD2) Puppet Master Mode Ain't No Other Man ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Ain't No Other Man' * Push 'N' Pull/Goalie/No Way/Push It * Ironing/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Balance/Super Snap * Girating Mustache/Neon Defender/Tempo Tap/Here And Now * Ceremonial Circle/Happy Clap/Pin-Up Push/Goofy Pose * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Spanish Whip/Pop Rock Wind * Cocktail/Claws/Push The Corners/Future Wave * Fitness Pony/Star Waves/Jumping Lunge/Wonder Walk * Dungarees/Moon Party/Hide And Seek/Beach Combing * Football Boy/Night Nurse/Marching Circles/Rocker Mime * Pretty Bride/Step Clap/Walking On Clouds/Futuristic Arms * Skater Girl/Star Seeker/Walking Wave/Bouncer * Push It Back/Reaching Up/Locking/Super Groovy * Cheer Punch/Darjeeling Express/African Swim/Wing It * Move Your Body/Rain Dance/Running Pin-Up/Shuffling * Touchdown/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Techno Tonic * Clubber's Wave/Rain Boots/Viewing Audience/Rock Chick * Tribal Swim/Goalie Jump/Groovy Jerk/Turn It Out * Smelly Boy/Come On/Punch 'N' Release/Beat It * Skater Groove/Waving Queen/Pull Me/Where Am I * Tribal Pose/Pick And Choose/Free Style/Goofy Twist * Peace And Love/Knee Pop/Falling Leaf/Possessed * Good Bye/Puppet Pulse/Jog 'N' Snap/Staggered Waves * Keep Fit/Jazzy Push/Pin-Up Snap/Point To The Future * Tribal Shimmy/Knees Up/Fast Hands/Heart Throb * Swim 'N' Pony/Claws 'N' Paws/Slow It Down/Speeding Up * Throw It Up/Russian Rumble/Woodstock/Crawl * Ain't No Other Man Appearances in Mashups Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Ain't No Mountain High Enough '(Funky)''' Captions ''Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back It Up * Birdie * Flamingo Walk * Starlette * Swan Walk Trivia *Even though Christina's song is covered, any other songs that feature her in the series (Moves Like Jagger and Feel This Moment so far) that are at her parts aren't covered. *The Girly Team covers this and doesn't sing "You're bad ass" at all so there's no three dots. *The dancer appears on the NTSC front cover on the beta version. *Some very minor moves of the dancer are counted. *In the dance quests the dance style to get is "Great Finisher" and "Ain't no other man" being sung is where to get good or perfect. It also appears in Just Sweat as intense. * This is the second Christina Aguilera song in the Just Dance series, the first was Moves Like Jagger also in Just Dance 4 and the third is Feel This Moment in Just Dance 2014. * Part of the routine is shown in So What in the broken television. * Can't Get You Out of My Head's beta dancer makes an appearance in the mashup. Gallery jd4_aintnootherman_WiiU.jpg aintnootherman.jpg|Ain't No Other Man Ain'tNoOtherManShape1.png|Ain't No Other Man in the menu Ain't.png|The Pictograms Videos File:Christina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man File:The Girly Team - Ain't no other Man Just Dance 4 (Wii U Exclusive) File:Just Dance 4 Ain't No Other Man Mash Up) File:The Girly Team - Ain't No Other Man Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Females